<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complicated Conversations by aquastar89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359280">Complicated Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquastar89/pseuds/aquastar89'>aquastar89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquastar89/pseuds/aquastar89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*One Shot*<br/>Set in 2x09</p>
<p>What could've happened if Harry and Macy weren't interrupted in the command center.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood &amp; Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complicated Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this right after 2x09 before all the other shenanigans took place. This is how I wished things would have went down.</p>
<p>No beta, sorry for any mistakes.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes, demon's can be persuasive. Especially in close proximity." </p>
<p>The implication in her words and tone was practically transparent. Harry swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly very dry. She cocked her eyebrow, waiting for a response, but Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say or what he could say. He had never had any intention on telling Macy he kissed Abigael, foolishly believing he could take that secret to his grave, whenever that might be. Somehow though, his secret had been exposed. </p>
<p>The silence in the command center was deafening. He felt as though he could literally hear his own heartbeat trying to beat right out of his chest. He knew he had to speak eventually, but the words wouldn't come. Harry had always been good with words. His monologues the stuff of legend, or at least to him they were. Right now though, standing in front of Macy, the women he loved, his words failed him. He just stood there gawking at her, like a complete and utter buffoon.</p>
<p>"Are you going to say anything?" Macy asked impatiently.</p>
<p> "I honestly don't really know what to say," he started sheepishly. "I really don't think there's anything I can say."</p>
<p>Macy scoffed. "You, not knowing what to say. That's a first. How about you start with the truth Harry." She said matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>"Well you already seem to know the truth Macy, I'm not sure what else I can tell you." He stated, raking a hand through his hair. He was well aware that he wasn't helping his case, but he wasn't exactly sure what she was wanting here.</p>
<p>Macy threw her hands in the air, the anger radiating off of her in waves. "You know, you are unbelievable. All that self rightous bullshit you spewed about me and my confusing feelings for your darklighter and then you go full on hypocrite and kiss that demon spawn. I just don't understand Harry. Help me to understand!" Her voice had gotten louder and louder as she went on. </p>
<p>Harry just waited patiently, wanting to let her get her frustration out. All the while, contemplating the best way to explain to her why he kissed Abigael. "Macy it's very complicated," he started, sighing heavily. "With everything going on lately, my darklighter, finding out I'm only half a man, your feelings for him..."</p>
<p>"Don't blame this on me Harry," she interrupted, pointing a finger at him. "I told you I didn't know what I felt." </p>
<p>"But you did feel something and that was enough. I'm not blaming you Macy. It was just hard seeing how receptive you were to his advances and knowing I could never be like him. I'm always going to be the dutiful whitelighter who does the right thing. Except the one time I didn't. When Abigael kissed me...I let go. I let myself do something I knew I shouldn't, but she wanted me. Me. Not my darklighter. She wanted boring, always-does-the -right-thing, doesn't-have-a-seductive-bone-in-my-body, me, and it was nice to be wanted. So I kissed her, and as soon as it was over I immediately regretted it. That's the truth Macy." He bored his heart out, said things he thought he'd never say out loud, but there it was. </p>
<p>Macy stood there, looking at him intently. Harry was slightly taller than she was, but in that moment he felt as though she towered over him. Her features softened slightly, some of the anger dissipating from her face. "I will <em>never</em> agree with what you did Harry, but, I get it." She conceded reluctantly. "I just hate Abigael. She might as well be the devil. She's the most manipulative demon we've ever met and that's saying something, cause we've met some doozys. We never have any idea who's side she's on. Everytime she helps us, I have a terrible feeling that we'll regret it, but I get it. See, darkness can be exciting." The expression on her face was telling.</p>
<p>He gave a slight smirk at her last words. Those were the words she had said to him after Abigael made a very inappropriate pass at him. He had told Macy that darkness wasn't exciting as long as one was thinking clearly. Talk about shooting yourself in the foot.</p>
<p>Seemingly satisfied that she had gotten her answer Macy appeared to be done with their conversation. She went back to the table she had been at, working on the black amber and trying to figure out how to get her powers back. He didn't think she would let it go that quickly, but she was a scientist. She dealt in facts. She had wanted an answer and she got it. End of discussion.</p>
<p>There was something bothering Harry about this whole scenario though. He couldn't quite let it go just yet. He knew he was going to push his limits but, he had to know. He gave her a cautious look and asked, "Macy do you mind if i ask you something?"</p>
<p>She lifted her head from the table and studied him curiously. "Yeah I guess."</p>
<p>"Why are you so angry about this? Is it because I kissed Abigael or," he steeled himself, not knowing if he was prepared to know the answer. "Is it because, I kissed someone at all?</p>
<p>Clearly taken aback, she sat up a little straighter in her chair and asked, "What are you implying Harry?"</p>
<p>He started fidgeting with with his hands, trying to find the resolve to finish his inquiry." I don't know, I just...I mean you just seem..."</p>
<p>"Spit it out Harry," she said clearly annoyed.</p>
<p>He must look like an idiot. He decided to switch tactics. Steeling his resolve he asked, "Macy, why were you here that night? I mean I'm assuming you were here. I can't think of any other way you could have known." </p>
<p>Macy's eyes widened for a split second before she caught herself. She turned her head back to the black amber on the table. "That's really not important Harry."</p>
<p>Harry studied her intently. How could she dismis him so easily?  Honestly, he was a little peeved. She had forced him to answer her. Now she couldn't be bothered to give him the courtesy of a straight answer. Feeling emboldened he took a few steps closer to her and tried again. "Macy I just can't make sense of it, I was under the impression you were to be with your sister's all night comforting Maggie."</p>
<p>She looked up from the table once again, annoyance written all over face. "Harry, I said its not important."</p>
<p>"Well you had to be here for a reason. I'd just like to know what it was."</p>
<p>The tension in the room was stifling. He was pushing her to her breaking point and vice versa. Harry wasn't going to let this go so easily. He wanted to know the truth just like she had.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's none of your business," she replied snarkely, standing up from the chair and taking a few determined steps toward him.</p>
<p>That annoyed him. "Excuse me, maybe my kissing Abigael is none of your business. Yet, you all but forced me to explain myself."</p>
<p>Her shoulders slumped. "Harry, will you please just leave it alone." She begged solemnly.</p>
<p>His heart ached. She clearly didn't want him to know, but he had too. "Of course Macy, as soon as you tell me," He countered, determined to get to the truth.</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about it," she countered sternly, anunciating every word.</p>
<p>"I just... I can't let it go Macy," he replied honestly. "Just tell me why were you here?"</p>
<p>"Harry, drop it." Her voice was dangerously low and the anger in her eyes was easily recognisable.</p>
<p>Harry wouldn't be deterred though. He could feel his anger starting to get the better of him. His voice rose, but just barely. "Macy, why were you here?"</p>
<p>She took in a heavy breath and let it out. "That's it, I'm leaving." She threw her hands in the air and started walking away from him.</p>
<p>Harry slammed his hand down on the table and with a thunderous voice said, "For heavens sake Macy. Tell me why you were here!"</p>
<p>She turned on her heel to look at him. "Because I wanted to tell you how I feel about you!" Macy's voice was equally as loud. </p>
<p>Harry was pretty sure that this was the equivalent to being punched in the gut because he felt as though he had had all the air knocked out of his lungs and for the second time that night, they both stood there staring at one another, waiting for either one to say something first.</p>
<p>Macy was the first to speak. "Are you happy now?" The saddness in her voice just slipping through.</p>
<p>That was a loaded question. Was he happy that he finally had confirmation that his feelings for her were reciprocated? Yes, absolutely, but was he happy about how he got the information? No. He felt terrible. "Macy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I dont know what came over me."</p>
<p>He reached out for her, but she pulled away. "Please don't Harry. I can't take too much more of this tonight."</p>
<p>Harry's heart broke a little, she had never rejected his embrace before. "Macy, I swear if I had known..."</p>
<p>"You'd what?" She asked interrupting him. "You wouldn't have kissed Abigael?"</p>
<p>"God no," he said honestly. "My kissing Abigael was a complete and utter foolish moment of weakness. It meant less than nothing. It's you Macy. It's always been you. I feel very deeply for you." He was hesitant to tell her how he really felt. That wasn't a word one threw around lightly. Especially if the other person didn't feel the same.</p>
<p>"That's sweet Harry, but I'm afraid it's too late for any of that now." She sounded defeated.</p>
<p>"Why? Macy it's never too late." He searched her eye's for any glimmer of hope. Praying that he hadn't screwed things up for good between them. </p>
<p>"Harry I walked in on you kissing another woman, and that hurt me. Even more than I expected it too. I just can't do this. I don't want to be hurt anymore."</p>
<p>"Macy, as much as I wish I could, I can't take back what I've done and that'll haunt me as long as I live, but I promise you, if you give this, us," he said, gesturing between them. "A
chance, I will never hurt you again." </p>
<p>"You can't promise that Harry. That's not how things work." </p>
<p>She was right of course. He couldn't promise her something like that. They live very dangerous lives. Harry was immortal, but he wasn't invincible. He could only promise to try. "You're right. I can't promise you I'll never hurt you, but I promise to always try my hardest no to."</p>
<p>Macy's eyes softened, but she didn't seem convinced. "I just don't know Harry. What if we try this and it doesn't work out? We could ruin our whole dynamic. How would we be able to work together?"</p>
<p>Harry took a few cautious steps toward her. Slowly closing the gap between them. She didn't move away, so he took that as a good sign. "We'll figure it out, but I think we could really have something Macy and I think we owe it to ourselves to at least give us a chance."</p>
<p>They were close now, close enough that Harry could easily reach out and touch her. He wanted too so bad, but he was so afraid she would pull away from him like she had just moments before. He didn't know if he could handle that rejection again. He had to try though, this may be his only chance and he couldn't let it pass without giving it his best shot.</p>
<p>Macy hadn't said anything. She just stood there, watching him intently. Letting him make the decisions. He moved even closer to her, close enough he could feel her breath on his face. Her eyes fluttered and she took in a very shaky breath. His eyes moved between her lips and her eyes, searching for permission. He would never attempt to kiss her if he wasn't one hundred percent sure that she was ok with it.</p>
<p>Through heavy lidded eyes she gave him a nod so small that had he not been standing directly in front of her, he would have missed it. This wasn't the first time he had kissed Macy. He had kissed her many times in his dreams. He almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. He leaned slowly, leaving her plenty of time to change her mind, though he hoped like hell she wouldn't.</p>
<p>Harry took in her features, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. All beautiful brown skin and wild curls. The plumpness of her full lips was enough to drive any man insane. Mustering up every ounce of courage he had in his body, he raised his hands and rested them on either side of her face, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. Her skin was so soft, the smell of her coco butter invading his nostrils in the most pleasant way.</p>
<p>He inched closer. He could feel her breath on his face. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted to kiss her right now. He made the final momentous push towards her.</p>
<p>"I'm scared." Her voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>He paused. "Don't be. Everything will be alright."</p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p>He looked into her eyes like he was searching into the depths of her soul. He wanted her to see him and know that he meant what he was about to say. "Because I love you Macy."</p>
<p>She let out all the air she had been holding in. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. Harry had been taken by surprise, but only for a split second. He had dreamt of this so many times and it was always wonderful, but nothing could compare to this. This was one of those kisses, the kind that made you realize you have been kissing the wrong people your whole life and your finally kissing the right one. The way her lips felt like velvet against his and they tasted like strawberry lip balm. It was enough to drive him mad.</p>
<p> The kiss was tentative at first. The awkward dance of two people figuring out how to move together as one for the first time. Once the awkwardness passed he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him. Macy moaned into his mouth. Their bodies growing more comfortable with each passing moment. The kiss deepening, their lips and tongues melding together perfectly. Her fingers were playing in the hair at the nape of his neck, her nails scratching his skin ever so lightly, but enough to cause a very serious sensation coursing through his body.</p>
<p>She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down. It was his turn to moan and then he responded in kind. They played that game for a few more moment's until they had to come up for air. Their breathing was heavy and their hearts were racing. Harry rested his forehead against hers while they caught their breath. Both of their eyes were still closed, savoring the moment.</p>
<p>"Harry," Macy started quietly, her eyes still closed.</p>
<p>"Hmmm." Was the only reply Harry could muster.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>Harry opened his eyes to look at her. She had the most sincere smile he'd ever seen on her face. He returned her smile, then grabbed her face and kissed her again, silently praying that his lips would never touch anyone else's and that Macy would be his for as long as they lived.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>